A conventional guitar tuning head utilizes string connecting pegs that extend out from the upper surface of the tuning head. The strings run from the pegs to the guitar body where they are wrapped around stems of pins located within the guitar's bridge. It takes well over a dozen turns of the pegs to tighten the string sufficiently to allow the string to be played. As a result, guitars and similar stringed instruments are not only difficult to tune, but they also get out of tune quickly. In addition, since a small movement of the turning pegs makes a substantial change in the pitch, any slippage drastically changes the pitch of the string, requiring additional tuning of the instrument.
To address these limitations and disadvantages, a novel string tuning unit has been developed. Such a unit is described in detail in now abandoned application Ser. No. 08/147,303, filed on Nov. 5, 1993, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
However, there is currently no means to readily and efficiently secure a string tuning unit to the neck of an existing or new guitar. Further, the pins which receive and maintain strings on the guitar bridge have been utilized for years and have significant disadvantages. These pins are often difficult to insert in the pin receiving holes within the bridge and the guitar body, and they are difficult to remove if they become damaged or if they need to be replaced. Further, the string to pin connection inherent with most guitar pins is often a difficult and frustrating process.